


Ze Jigokus' Will Play

by AiTsumi



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiTsumi/pseuds/AiTsumi
Summary: How heavily on my heart it weighted to stand over the bodies that lay on the floor lifeless. The CP aren't the most skilled killers in way of discreetness and a little after cleaning. The blood that drips from the gaping cavities and all else wounds does give a nice touch to their old interior and adds some "color".  I guess this means I have to narrate another one of my life experiences to you... well listen closely because I won't repeat anything to YOU but I can't say anything for this baboons.





	Ze Jigokus' Will Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sam/BigBro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sam%2FBigBro).



I lay and wait, we sit by the same campfire as always. I sigh as boredom sets in and wait and wait and wait... Waiting gets to me, turns me into a ticking time bomb, Hell, I'm surprised I'm not talking how I usually do. Grammar Nazis would hate me when they see I have my own type of incorrect slang. But right now that does matter, what does is what's going to happen next. Sam and Joe sit to my side, I smile dreamily at Sam and punch my "Big Brother" in the arm. Don't get confused when I switch between the two, Big bro is Joe and Joe Normal is Big bro. He laughs at me and pushes my head down to slide it into his arm where he holds me in a headlock. I groan as I push myself away from his grip and glance at him with a most unsettling face. He grows a weary smile as Sam turns to laugh at him. 

  "I'll hold this up to chu ya know... I won't forget easily!" I say as I throw my fist in his face.

He looks at me with a simple face and repeats the words I hate, "That is if you remember." I can tell you now I don't have the most impeccable memory, it's practically below average. Everyone who knows me, knows my memory. To them I'm "unreliable" because I usually can't remember things past two seconds. I turn to the side and sigh, my eyes water but I don't cry. I never cry, my eyes may water, my nose may burn, my soul may be crushed, but I never cry. I get up and pace in a circle around the log formation. I bite my nails and drift off into my thoughts. I can just slightly get a glimpse of them staring at me with concern in their eyes.

"I must.... nu nu I-I can't......" They watched me mumble away as I slowly dug myself a grave of anxiety. This may be my way of over thinking things but this is also a sign, a very bad sign. I can't see who but someone walked over to me. Long, black, slimy tentacles reach over to me slowly engulfing me. I smile as a sweet voice fills my mind. 

_~~"Well well, my precious, don't go putting yourself six feet deep."~~ _ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I smile wider as  _Slendy_ comforts me. He inches closer to me as he wraps around me tighter, to what seems like a protective "bubble".

 

 


End file.
